The invention relates to medical instruments and, particularly, to a ratchet assembly for such a medical instrument, especially for a surgical stapler.
Numerous medical instruments exist which are operated by a trigger or switch member or the like which pivots or slides relative to a handle of the instrument. Such operation of the trigger member typically operates the instrument for its intended function.
Typically, it is desirable to perform the pivot or movement of the trigger member and, thus, the operation of the instrument, in a step wise manner. It is desirable to provide such an instrument wherein such stepwise operation is facilitated.
It is further desirable to provide such an instrument wherein the trigger member readily returns to its initial position relative to the handle after the trigger member has been fully depressed, pivoted, or otherwise actuated so as to prepare for the next operation of the instrument.
It is thus the principal object of the invention to provide a ratchet assembly for a medical instrument which provides a smooth and reliable ratcheting or stepwise operation of the trigger member relative to the handle of the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an assembly wherein the increment from step to step of the ratchet operation is small so as to provide small incremental steps and thereby accurate operation of the instrument.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus wherein the trigger member is readily returned to the initial position after reaching a fully operated position.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.